


Hot Pink Matches With Everything

by pvtcaboose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, because everything i write has to include my ot3, mentions of carolina, mentions of norklina, sleepy north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: York wants to try something new on North.





	

"Oh, _fuck_ , North-" York bit his hand, his other one fisted in North's hair.

North's eyes darted up to meet York's, his face in between his thighs. He held the other man's hips with both hands, rubbing his skin with his thumbs. York let out another obscene moan when North licked at his clit, putting a little more pressure on it than before. He rocked his hips onto North's mouth, the minimal movement doing so much for him. He finally came, his entire body tensing up as North kept eating him out, helping him throughout his orgasm.

"Holy shit, babe, hold on," York said after a minute, patting North's head. "I totally forgot - I really wanna try something."

North complied and sat up, watching as York scrambled over to the other side of his room, moving different items until he found what he was searching for. York held it up proudly.

" _Voilá_."

"..A strap-on?" North smiled a little, amused. He didn't need to ask - what was in York's hold was quite obviously a strap-on - and it was hot pink.

"Yeah! And I know how you don't like to bottom, so I was thinking maybe you could ride me..?" York grinned. North stared at him quizzically, thinking it over. "We don't actually have to, though. Just a thought."

"No, no, I want to do this. I was just surprised. It's really... bright." He chuckled. York's face lit up.

York put it on with only a little difficulty. Carolina had shown him how a few days earlier - she was almost as excited to hear about North's reaction to it as York was. He laughed under his breath at how ridiculous the pink dick looked on him, but North seemed interested - he'd already brought out the lube that York kept in his drawer.

York sat back down on the bed. "Okay, I've never used one of these before. Is it just the same..?"

North nodded frantically. He'd already begun to finger himself as York got ready, and York stared at him wide-eyed, a blush creeping up onto his face. The heavy breaths and grunts that North made had York's heart beating faster, and his stomach felt tight looking at the other man.

"Are you ready?" York asked.

"Yeah," North breathed, taking out his fingers, "Okay, yeah." he poured some more lube onto his hand, rubbing it on the strap-on.

When North lowered himself onto the dick York could see the complete look of bliss on his face. It took North a second to get adjusted to the feeling, it had been a while.

"Oh, God.." North mumbled, brows furrowed. York held onto his hips gently as the blonde rocked onto the strap-on. Pre-cum was already beading at the tip of his dick.

York started to jerk his hips up into North, copying the way Carolina would thrust into him when they 'practiced' using it together. North seemed to like it too, and he jerked forward onto it with a quicker pace than before.

"York," He groaned, latching onto York's waist as he pushed himself back onto the strap-on. York felt like his grip would leave sensitive spots later, but the sounds and faces that North was making was more important to think about than future bruises. He could tell that he hit North's prostate when he felt his grip tense up for a second, followed by him slamming back onto the strap-on at the same angle.

York could tell that he was close, and lifted one hand from his hip in order to wrap it around his dick. North practically yelped as York rubbed his thumb on his slit, spreading the pre-cum around. Almost every time North came back down onto the strap-on he tensed up a little until he finally came, spilling into York's hand and chest as York pumped him throughout his orgasm.

North breathed heavy breaths, his grip on York loosening as he pulled off. York began to reach for tissues and cleaned himself off, taking off the strap-on and cleaning it as well. He looked over at North, who was still breathing a little heavily, but smiling.

"Was that good?" York grinned.

North pulled him down again, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "We should do that again sometime."

York fistbumped himself in his mind and started to trail his fingers up and down North's back. "We really should, babe. You looked great - hey, maybe Carolina can join in next time."

"Hmm. Maybe, yeah. That would be even more fun." North chuckled. "I'm sure she'd enjoy it, too."

York hummed. "Wanna take a nap?"

"I thought that's what we were about to do." North breathed.

York laughed quietly and listened to North's breaths as they returned to a steady, slow pace. "Well, goodnight. I love you."

"Mmm, goodnight, York." North mumbled again. "I love you, too."

 


End file.
